CRUSH
by Karinka-ten
Summary: Sakura realises she has feelings for Li, she dosen't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship so she does not tell him. but what happens when she accidently lets it slip!
1. Chapter 1

CRUSH

Disclaimer: Don't own cardcaptors or any of the characters in it.

Sorry 4 any spelling mistakes

Chapter 1

This is a story, about a girl. Not ordinary girl, not your average girl but even a boy can make this incredible girl change into something else. She hid behind a corner for what seemed like hours. Spying would be out of proportion to describe what she was really doing behind that wall. All she knew was that she had to escape and he could not and must not see her. Not in that state. Not while she was feeling the way she did. If he did, he would...he would, what the heck, she didn't know what he would do or what he would say but if he knew there would be chaos. She thought. She looked around to see if the coast was clear. When it seemed safe to show her face she immediately ran down the steps. Before she knew it he was at the very bottom. It was as though she was playing a game of hide and seek with him and no matter how good her tactics were he always found a way of beating her. He turned around and gently smiled. She immediately blushed. She was so ashamed that she didn't want him seeing her that way. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Home." She said. He gazed at her and she felt even more ashamed. Her knees got weak and her hands began to tremble. She took one step forward but ended up falling in his arms.

"Sakura, are you okay." She immediately stood up and released herself.

"Of course, um...I really have to go." She said still blushing.

"Hey, do you want me to walk you home."

"Yeah, I mean no. I'll be okay. See, I'm smiling that means you have nothing to worry about. Bye!"

Sakura dashed out leaving Li stunned. He didn't understand, Sakura was acting strange, what he didn't know was that she didn't understand it either. She could not explain why it was that whenever he was around she drifted away from reality. She would blush like crazy. It wasn't always like this. Only a few weeks ago she could talk to him without hesitating, hold his hand without melting. But since the trip to the aquarium she hadn't been the same. She saw him in a whole new way. For starters he looked much cuter than he ever has and not to mention he was more soft than she had ever imagined him to be. What did it all mean? In a way she knew the answer to that but yet she wanted to deny it as long as she could. Everything she thought took a turn that very night.

"Where are you...?" Sakura said. There seemed to be no presence but she kept hearing a voice calling her.

"Who are you...?" she repeated. Suddenly a light beamed from the darkness. She kept running toward it but it seemed as though the closer she got the further it went. "Come back." She yelled.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" a voice said. She turned around and it was Li looking transparent. She walked toward him and said. "The light...it's running away from me."

"So..." He said.

"It's my only way out!"

"Hold my hand." Sakura slowly reached for it but she ended up slipping right through it.

"Are you a ghost?"

"Li didn't answer, instead he grabbed her wrist." He stroked her hair and softly touched her chin. For some reason she had an urge to touch him but no matter how hard she tried her finger went right through him. "Why can't I touch you?" she asked.

"You're scared." He said.

"No, I'm not."

He moved his face closer to hers "Then why can't you feel me?"

Ring!! (Sound of an alarm clock.) Sakura woke up from what partly seemed like a night mare. The dream was still fresh in her mind. In a way she was worried for her dreams usually meant something. She needed help, his face was everywhere.

"Tomoyo, I can't do this anymore." Sakura explained to her best friend.

"Avoid him?"

Sakura nodded "Last night I dreamt that I couldn't touch him. I couldn't feel him but he was holding me, he told me that I was afraid."

"Maybe you are." Tomoyo said.

"Afraid, what can I possibly be afraid of."

"Well, you've been trying to avoid him the past weeks."

Tomoyo had a point but what was she suppose to do, she was falling in love with her friend and for her that was anything but normal.

"I don't want to avoid him but, how am I suppose to act when he is around. I can barely control myself."

Tomoyo pondered for a second "I know. Avoid eye contact. Maybe his eyes are what weaken you."

"I've tried that, but I can't help it."

"Have you tried being yourself?"

"How can I? I haven't really been myself since I started having these feelings."

Tomoyo contemplated again "Sakura, there is only one thing you can do. Tell him."

Sakura sighed "I was afraid you would say that, is there another alternative."

"No, Sakura, think about it. You could be on the verge of something; you and Li are obviously meant to be. I thought he once had feelings for you."

Sakura moaned "They probably all disappeared when he went to China." She leaned on a table.

"What are the chances, I could film you two. I could see it right now on billboards all over town 'I DREAM OF LI' or even better 'DEEPER THAN DEEPER' by me. A love story Sakura a high school girl who has fallen hard for a mysterious young man. Sakura has no idea how this guy feels. She tells him and they share a passionate kiss, at the beach...during sunset...in the Bahamas...stranded on an Island with no food or water. All they have is each other. Li the romantic hero thinks Sakura is only a child who fantasizes too much about romance and Sakura thinks that Li lacks compassion and will never learn to love. In the middle of the movie they begin to develop a soft spot for each other. Ha...how do I come up with these things? I so smart it scares me." Tomoyo grinned to herself as stars practically shone in her eyes.

"Is anybody home?" Sakura said waving her arms in Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo shook the thought and looked at Sakura.

"You have got to find a way of telling Li how you feel."

Sakura frowned, for some reason she just didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but it's not happening. At least not in this life time"

Tomoyo showed a sigh of sadness. "Why not, I don't understand. All you have to do is say it."

"You make it sound so easy but it isn't. First I have to stop being so nervous around him and I'm not even sure on how he really feels about me."

"Maybe I can ask him for you, you know bring it out of nowhere." Tomoyo said.

"I'm not sure if I'm even ready to be more that friends but thanks anyway." Sakura said.

That next day at school Sakura was still playing her game of hide and seek. She crept to the classroom. She reach her seat and took a deep breath, before she knew it Li was already in front of her. As usual Sakura freaked causing her to lean against her chair which led to her falling straight on the floor.

"Sakura are you okay?" Li asked.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, she heard Li's voice but the image was blurry. Her eyes fluttered and she began to see shadows. She assumed the whole class was around her. She immediately got up. "I'm okay." She said. She could hear a few of the students giggle. When she was finally on her feet she lost her balance but Li caught her again. The students laughed even louder.

"Sakura are you sure you are okay?" Li asked slowly releasing her from his arms. She nodded and picked up her chair. She sat on it and leaned on the desk burring her head in her arms. "Great, I'm the joke of the day." She frowned.

"Look at the bright side. You didn't get hurt." Li said.

"Sure." Sakura said. The embracement was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry; I should have never crept on you like that." Li said, hopping she would at least look at him but she didn't. She just said. "It's not your fault, I'm just a klutz."

"Yeah, your right." Li said lightheartedly.

Sakura smiled "I take it all back, it's your fault."

Tomoyo walked in and she made a gesture saying "tell him." But Sakura ignored it.

"So are you auditioning for Romeo and Juliet?" Li asked.

It just hit Sakura that she forgot to practice for a role. "Um...yeah of course." Sakura shrugged waving her arm.

"Which role are you auditioning for?"

"Um, the Mom." Sakura said for she had no idea what the play was really about. She only knew the basics.

"Which Mom?" Li asked.

"Both?" Sakura replied as though she was asking a question.

"I'm aiming for Romeo."

'Why didn't I just say Juliet?" Sakura thought. "Li, you do know there is a kissing scene...right?" Sakura ensured though the question began to sound awkward but then again they were friends.

Li nodded. "It's kind of weird doing a scene like that with someone you barely know. Hey...Sakura why don't you audition for Juliet" Sakura's face turned different shades of red in a second. The thought of kissing Li crawled into her mind and before she knew it she was out of breath. 'What is going through his mind?' Sakura asked herself.

"Um...you see the thing is...um." Sakura was so tense she didn't know what to say. A little voice in the back of her head told her to say yes but yet she didn't want Li to sense her excitement.

"Sakura, your all red!" Li said "Is it the kissing scene? You know, you don't have to do it."

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed still blushing "I'll do it for all the right reasons of course." Sakura assured him.

The auditions were held in the morning and the results were to be announced after school. Sakura was more than nervous about the whole situation. She wanted to be Juliet but yet having a lead role was chancy especially when most of her scenes were with Li. She didn't want to end up looking like a tomato in space yet she didn't want to see anyone else kiss Li but her. Before she knew it some of the students were rushing to the library claiming that the results were out. "Sakura aren't you going to see which role you got?" said Tomoyo practically sweating. Sakura smiled "No, I'm better off waiting for the news to come to me."

"Okay, I'll tell you which role you got!" Tomoyo said running to the Library.

Sakura got out of the classroom and stepped outside. The corridors were empty.

Sakura had been in so many plays but she didn't know how she could be so worked up about a role. The whole thing was driving her crazy. She just had to get the part. She got up from her seat and walked across the room. She couldn't stand it, the suspense was killing her. She just had to know. Though she didn't really put much in it at the beginning she gave it her all. Soon she ran out of patience. She got out of the classroom and ran to the library. When she got there she peaked through an open door. The Sensei was explaining the level of spirit he expected from each one of them. Sakura spotted Li but he did not see her. The Sensei took out a white paper and said "Now to the roles." The moment he said these words Sakura went death. All she heard was him saying Rika as the nurse. Everything else was blank. The next thing she knew everyone was congratulating her. 'Did I get the part' she asked herself.

Tomoyo walked in Sakura's direction.

"Am I Juliet?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, weren't you listening?" Sakura showed a sigh of relief. "And who is Romeo."

"Um...was it Eroil." Tomoyo said.

Sakura's eyes widened with shock.

"No...no, I remember it was Li."

Once again Sakura sighed in relief. She looked around for Li but there was no sign of him.

That afternoon as she walked home she kept thinking weather or not this play would make Li like her when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and it was Li almost out of breath. 'Be cool.' Sakura said to herself.

He finally reached her. Taking a deep breath he looked at her. "I was calling you, didn't you hear me?"

Sakura nodded sideways "What's wrong, it's not everyday you follow me home."

"Did you get the role of Juliet?"

"Yup!" Sakura smiled proud of her achievement.

"Good, we need to practice." Li said walking past her.

"Practice?" Sakura asked.

"The play is three weeks; I don't think anyone can learn Shakespeare in three weeks without practicing."

"Huh...I guess we have to."

"Since we are close to your house we'll practice there...by the way is your brother home?"

"No, he's helping out with something at the community centre."

The moment they reached Sakura's house Sakura grabbed a meal and they practiced. Their first scene together was to take place at Capulet's party. This is where they first meet. They go through all the lines till they realize they skipped the kissing scene.

"Sakura, I think we forgot our first kiss." Li began to blush.

To Sakura it was almost as though he was talking about the two of them but he wasn't. She turned a bright shed of red as she waited for him to say something.

"So...um where do we start?" Li asked.

"Li, I've got a confession to make...I've never been kissed so if I do it wrong. Don't laugh." Sakura said softly. Sakura assumed that Li was more experienced then her.

"Okay, um when you kiss first you close your eyes." And Sakura did. What she didn't know was that while her eyes were closed Li was trying to figure out which side his face should be when he kisses her. He looked at her, still with her eyes closed.

When Sakura realized that she was not feeling anything she opened one of her eyes.

"What's the matter?' Sakura asked as her heart pumped faster than it ever had.

"I don't want to do it wrong." He said.

"It doesn't matter, its only practice." Sakura said.

They both closed their eyes and their heads drew closer, they bumped into each others nose.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Li said. He looked at Sakura who was blushing almost as much as he was.

"Let's take a break." She said.

"Um Sakura..." Li began. "Just for the record, I've never kissed anyone before neither."

Sakura looked at him then turned away with a smirk on her face. Maybe she would be less hesitant about the whole thing since it will also be Li's first time.

"So...do you really want me to be your first?" Li asked.

Sakura didn't know what to say, the obvious answer was 'yes' but what will she tell him.

He looked at her anxiously waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, I mean we are friends so it's better than kissing a stranger, right?"

Li nodded. "It's past five, I better get going." He said.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

Li was now gone and she couldn't shake the thought that he will be the first guy she would ever kiss. She kept thinking of him and how it must have made him feel. Before she could think any further the door opened. It was Touya with a bag of groceries.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" he asked in a bothered tone.

Sakura tried wiping off the smile on her face but she just couldn't. She helped Tori with the groceries and by the time she was done placing them in their rightful places she still had that smile kept Touya wondering.

"Something happen at school today?" He asked in a more friendly tone.

Sakura took a deep breath as her eyes brightened "No, nothing out of this word." She shrugged almost dancing on her tip toes.

"You look like you belong in a musical." Touya commented but Sakura ignored him.

That morning she went to school extra early and believe me this was unlike her. The reason was partly to tell Tomoyo what had happen the previous afternoon and partly to see Li's face again after all he was always punctual. Sakura explained from when he followed her home to when he left. She didn't say much on the almost kiss part of her was too embarrassed to even talk about it.

"So you're practicing again?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know." Sakura replied uncertain. She looked at her wrist watch and there still was no sign of Li 'where could he be?' she asked herself restlessly. The day went by so slow and Li did not show up. Sakura felt even more worried, she began to think of the worst possible things that might have happened to him 'what if someone kidnapped him or if he got hurt.' She became conscious that her mind was playing games with her; the obvious reason would be that he fell sick. But if he was sick would he get well fast enough to do the play with her. Questions filled her mind as she tried to forecast why Li didn't show up. This time around she didn't want to avoid him anymore; she wanted to be with him.

That afternoon she decided to pay him a visit straight after school. She found herself on his doorstep trying to fix her uniform that was in a mess. She finally rang the door bell. The door opened immediately.

"Oh... hey" Li said in a distressed tone.

Sakura glanced at him for a second. "Your sick aren't you." She said in great sympathy.

"Yeah, I sort of came across a fever." He said as his voice weakened even more.

"Well, what are you doing standing here, you better get into bed." Sakura was more than concerned; she was terrified that her Romeo was sick.

"It's okay, it's no big deal."

"No big deal, you need to have your strength for the play."

"I don't think I'll be able to do it."

"Don't say that." Sakura said panicky. If he quitted then she would have to quit too.

She got into the house not forgetting to close the door. "I've got the scripts and I can make soup. All you have to do is rest. If you're too sleepy I'll read them to you while you're asleep, I read somewhere that psychiatrist recommend it. You can rest on the couch.

10 minutes later

"Oh Romeo where art though Romeo." There was no reply. "Where art though Romeo?" she repeated. She turned around to see that Li was already fast asleep. She could just melt, for some reason ever since she began having feelings for him, it seems as though no matter what it was he was doing he always looked cute. She glanced at him. "What would you do if I told you?" she whispered to him.

She stroked his hair and embraced him. "I don't understand, one minute I'm worried about what I'm going to do this summer and the next thing is...I can't stop thinking about you." She slightly smiled "I wonder what you would do."

Still deep in slumber Li turned his head to the other side "You would probably laugh or think I'm joking." She sighed. She ran her fingers through his hair as she hummed a song.

Li woke up, he was not sure how long it had been since he fell asleep but for some reason he felt better. Before he could get up he realized that Sakura's head was lying on his chest. He couldn't move. He looked at her. She was so peaceful, he couldn't help but wonder what it was she was dreaming about. She rubbed her head alongside his chest her actions were similar to those of a cat while sleeping. "Sakura" Li said trying to wake her up. He shook her head, but the more he did, the closer she moved to his face. He tried moving again but he was too weak. Li took a close look at her "get up." he said as his face slowly began to turn red.

"Li, I have feelings..." Sakura mumbled. Li could not make out what she was trying to say. He kept quiet waiting for her to say something else

"Li, I'm in love...Romeo and Juliet." She mumbled again. This time Li heard half of what she was saying.

Sakura felt great warmth of comfort. She knew she was on the verge of waking up but she didn't want to. She felt safe and free from everything else. There was a beating sound but she didn't care. Who would in such a situation? She slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was not in her room. She looked up to see Li's face. Her face turned red. She instantly removed her head from his chest and got up.

"Did I fall asleep?" she said still blushing.

"Yeah, you're such a deep sleeper, no wonder you are usually late for school."

Sakura felt even more humiliated. She grabbed her backpack and smiled. "I'm really sorry, I haven't been myself lately."

Li just grinned "Do you normally talk in your sleep?" Li asked.

Sakura remembered her dream where she and Li were on a date. "What did I say!" she panicked.

"Not much, you kept saying my name though and something about love."

Sakura couldn't breathe; she turned her head away from him so he could not see the look on her face.

"Um...really...did I say that, I don't even remember what the dream was about?" She lied.

"It must have been good, you just couldn't wake up." Li said sitting up.

"Yeah..." Sakura said with a dreamy look on her face.

"I get it." Li began "I know what your dream was about."

Once again Sakura was in fright, part of her wanted him to get it right but instead- "Sakura you were dreaming about the play." Li said.

"You really think so?" --!

"You're memorizing too much; you need to take it easy."

"Well I better be on my way." Sakura said slowly regaining her cool.

"Why? You don't have to leave so early."

"No it's not that Li; I kind of have some things I need to take care of."

Li nodded. "Maybe, next time we will get somewhere."

A beam appeared on Sakura's face. She looked at him with hope "You mean you're still going to do play." She asked walking toward him.

"Of course, After all you are counting on me."

Sakura was full of adoration for Li, sometimes he would be so sweet and he wouldn't know it. "Thanks Li, I love you.-'Oops.' Sakura thought 'I said the wrong words.

To be continues- read and review if you want it finished kay.


	2. chapter 2

Authors note: Hey, it's me again with the chapter. I got some pretty good reviews (yeah!) and I had loads of free time plus ideas kept on popping. Hope ya like it. P.S I realized I didn't write how old they are, FYI they are 14. Don't forget to read first then review.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own ccs

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura gasped when she thought of what she had just said. Li looked at her as though he was looking or expecting something.

"Did I just say that...I mean...a...." Sakura's words trailed off, she had to think of something and fast. Finally it hit her "I mean, I love practicing with you." She said hopping he'll buy it. He kept glancing at her as she turned red. He wasn't convinced. "Did you just say you love me?" he asked.

"Oh look at the time, I have to leave. See you whenever" She said waving and hurrying to the door.

As soon as she was outside she thought 'what was I thinking, I've been thinking about him so much that I spoke my mind. How could I let this happen?" she asked herself in regret. The look on Li's face when she said it flashed incessantly in her mind. What was she suppose to do now, and how about the play. She wouldn't be able to look at him again, she was too ashamed. The best resolution would be to quit before it was too late.

That very next day Sakura walked through the school corridors praying that Li will not suddenly show up, luckily he didn't. The only person there was Eroil who was opening his locker. Sakura walked toward him "Hi Eroil."

"Good morning, Sakura, Li was here a little earlier..." Eroil stopped when he saw the look on her face, she shrugged with aggravation.

"What's wrong, you two got into a fight or something." Eroil locked his locker.

"No, so how far have you memorized your lines." Sakura said trying to brush off the subject.

"You do know he is looking for you right?" Eroil added.

"No, it doesn't matter anyway." She said her tone getting serious.

"I thought you two have to rehearse together."

"I'm thinking of giving up my role."

"What's going on between you too? You can't just give up." Eroil said puzzled.

"I accidentally told him I loved him." Sakura said walking away; she figured that Eroil would find out anyway.

Before she could reach her class Eroil ran after her. "Wait a minute, so you're quitting because of that?"

"I said I was thinking of quitting."

"Don't do it, Li will be disappointed if he knew, so will everyone else."

"Eroil, you don't understand, you don't know how it feels like when you love someone and they don't love you back." Sakura said almost crying.

Eroil looked at her with remorse.

Sakura walked to her class, from the moment she did she saw Li, she gazed at him for a second and he shot her no expression or emotion. She turned away and walked to her desk.

The bell rang and they had to switch classes, Sakura rushed to be the first out. She could hear Li call her name but she brushed it off and continued walking. After school it was the same thing, she used the girl's bathroom as a way of escaping him. That afternoon as she was walking home, just when she thought she was safe, she took the first turn and there he was. Sakura looked at him with no expression then walked right past him. He grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Oh no...you're not getting away from me that easily." He grinned.

Sakura stopped walking, she didn't want to turn around and face him. She just couldn't, not now. "Li let me go." She said simply.

"No, I know you're trying to avoid me. I'm only going to let you go if you promise not to walk away and at least look at me." Li said desperately.

"Okay, fine." Sakura agreed. She put together all her wits turned around and looked him in the eyes. And just as she thought it would be...it pained.

"So why do you want to talk to me for."

Li slowly released her wrist "It's about the play, Eroil told me that you were thinking of quitting."

Sakura was furious, it seemed as though all he cared about was the stupid play, "Li, you're impossible!"

She said walking away. Li grabbed her wrist. "You can't walk away. So you are quitting, you can't. You're my friend so you wouldn't turn your back on me right?"

"Friend..." Sakura mumbled.

"Why would you quit?" Li murmured.

"Are you that dense, if you weren't so caught up in this dumb play you would have realized that things have changed between us? Nothing is how it used to be and it is not going to go back. I'm not the same person as I was when we first me."

Li sighed "Nothing has changed."

"Let me go!" Sakura demanded.

"I'm not letting you go untill we have settled this."

"If you don't let go of me, I'll scream." Sakura warned.

"I don't care." Li said.

Sakura opened her mouth and screamed.

Not so far away, Touya was on his way home; he heard a scream and immediately recognized it. He followed it just find Li grabbing his sister's arm.

"You're hurting me!" Sakura lied.

"Sakura, what is this brat doing to you!" Touya said provoked.

Li immediately let her go, truth was, he wasn't hurting her, she just said that so he would let her go but Touya was convinced that he was trying to hurt her.

"Get away from her!" Touya said running their direction. Li wanted to run but he just couldn't. His feet froze.

"Touya, it's not what you think!" Sakura said afraid of what Touya would do. Touya did not listen, instead pushed her aside.

He let out his fist and looked at it "I've been waiting for this for a very long time; you're going to learn not to hurt my sister."

Li was not afraid at all. He just glared at Touya with a grin. "I wasn't hurting her." He confessed.

"Listen to him Touya, he is right. I exaggerated." Sakura admitted but her brother was not listening. He went for the punch. Li was able to doge it.

"Listen, I was only trying to talk to her, I would never hurt Sakura!" Li tried justifying himself but Touya was ready to strike another punch.

"Touya stop it!" Sakura cried. Li looked at Sakura, Touya struck his second punch and Li fell straight on the ground.

"No!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, why are defending him, he was trying to hurt you."

Sakura shot her brother an angry glare "He wasn't hurting me."

Touya still didn't understand it. Sakura ran to Li's side. "Li please get up!" she said. He slowly go up, he bit by bit touched his nose that had blood all over it.

"I'm sorry I got you into all this." she said.

"Don't worry," Li muttered "You could repay me by staying in the play."

Sakura stood up "You are such a jerk Li." She said angrily "And you Touya, stop being so overprotective of me, I can take care of myself!" she added walking away.

The boys were left speechless; they just looked at each other puzzled.

Two days later...

Sakura had informed the class that she was giving up her role; it was immediately taken by a girl called Hinata who seemed to be doing it well despite throwing herself to Li and mentioning the kissing scene whenever Sakura was around. Sakura didn't know how it got out but it seemed as though the whole school knew that she was in love with Li. She had not spoken to Li since her brother punched him. Li was not very persistent in getting her back anymore; it was like he finally took the hint and backed off.

"Why does love have to be so damn complicated?" Sakura asked lying on the couch. She stared at the phone for the millionth time, no one called not even Tomoyo. It was like everyone was too caught in the play to even think about calling her. She bit her nails, flipped channels and walked continuously across the room. She went into the kitchen and decided to make something but there was nothing in the fridge.

"Dad!" She yelled. "The fridge is empty, do you want me to go grocery shopping?" she said walking upstairs to her Dad's office.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sakura's Dad said. He was shocked that Sakura had nothing to do on a weekend.

"Of course, it's no sweat." Sakura said.

Sakura walked through isle to isle looking for the place where they kept the cheese. She strolled around the cereal isle and sighed. "This is so hopeless, everyone is doing something but Me." she moaned. She turned around to see if there was anyone else in the isle.

"What are you following me?" Sakura asked. But the person kept reading the papers in his hand.

"Ahemm" Sakura coughed practically longing for his attention.

"Oh, hey Sakura" Li said walking toward her "Haven't seen much of you lately." He said trying to act casual.

"You know me, been busy." she said. She didn't want to put him off this time around; she was that desperate for company. Before she could go any further in talking to him she discovered that she was not sweating, nervous, blushing and her knees were not getting weak. 'I'm over him' she mumbled.

"What" he said.

"Nothing" Sakura smiled.

"Okay, see you around." Li said with his head still buried in the papers he was reading.

Sakura had to stop him now that it was safe for them to hang again. "Li...wait." She said.

"What?" he asked in an impolite annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I just want to know...what you are doing here."

"Just grabbing a few things" He said.

Sakura was blank "Me too, there was nothing to eat...Touya could be such a pig when he wants to." Sakura shrugged.

Li just smiled at her.

"So, is um...what's her name, doing well, with the lines." Sakura asked cracking.

"She's alright" he said nodding.

"Cool" Sakura nodded back.

"I've gotten everything I need, bye Sakura." He said finally walking to the counter. Something ticked in Sakura's mind that made her run after him.

"Hi." She went straight in his face. "Do you want to hang?"

Later..........

"...And I always thought you were not good enough to be a card captor." Li joked.

Sakura licked the tip of her ice-cream "I can't believe how much you and Touya hate each others guts." Sakura commented.

Li stopped laughing and looked at her "He didn't really think I was hurting you did he?" Li asked waiting for an honest answer from Sakura.

"Um...I don't know, maybe you didn't hurt me physically but emotionally." Sakura said her tone taking a different road.

This kept Li speechless. It was like he was avoiding the whole matter. He had not say in it.

"We must be out of our minds to come to school on a Saturday." Sakura said more cheerily.

"I know what you mean, if Eroil found out he would think we were crazy." Li giggled.

"What you say we tear this place apart and see what they will say on..." Sakura's words trailed off when Li touched her cheek. His fingers were warm and soft as he gently rubbed them against her skin. He solemnly looked into her emerald eyes and she into his. Sakura could feel it again. Her knees grew weak her heart pumped faster; she swallowed her spit and closed her eyes. She opened them, and he removed every tip of his finger from her face.

"You had ice-cream on your cheek." He said backing away.  
Sakura touched her cheek and smiled. Li turned away and stared at a distance. "I was thinking about what you said about things changing between us." Li said finally bringing up the subject. "I think you were right." he added. After this he didn't say anything else. He was quiet till they walked to Sakura's house. Though he didn't say much, Sakura found it somehow comforting that she was not the only one who saw a change in their friendship.

"Thanks for hanging with me though I've been the worst friend ever." Sakura said wishing he would correct her on the friend part but instead he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I better get lost before your brother kicks my ass." He said walking away.

Sakura slowly walked into the house, she was blown away, she was hypnotized...she was in love. She touched her cheek as it turned into a bright shade of red. She slowly walked upstairs, she wasn't sure whether or not what had taken place was real she felt as though she was in a dream.

"Sakura, is that you." Sakura's Dad asked. "Did you bring the groceries?"

"Something sort of came up, I'll do it tomorrow." Sakura said flying into her room. She floated on her bed where she stared at the ceiling which currently had Li's face on it.

Early Monday morning Sakura rushed to school the sun was shinning; there were no dark clouds or huge gust of wind. The weather was imitating her emotion. Sakura entered the school gate and asked a boy in her class "Have you seen Li."

"Up it the Library" The boy indicated.

"Thanks." Sakura said hurriedly. When she was close to the Library she slowed down. She walked in naturally and grabbed a huge book. She spotted Li and to her surprise Hinata was sitting right next to him. 'oh boy,' she thought making her way to the exit.

"Sakura" Li said. Sakura turned around.

"Hello I wanted to talk to you, seeing how you're busy, it can wait."

"Come on, you can tell me." Li insisted.

Hinata gave Sakura a glared but Sakura ignored it. She walked up to Li "I was just thinking...I had a great time yesterday and I thought we could you know do it again."

"When?" Li asked excited.

"Tomorrow after school." Sakura replied. For the first time things were going her way, she had full control of her words and Li seemed as though he was beginning to see her in a different way, everything was working out.

"No he can't, we have to practice." Hinata butted in. "You gave up the part, remember."

Sakura was obviously irritated by her rudeness plus that choice was up to Li right?

Li looked at both girls "Hinata is right, I've got a lot of catching up to do."

Sakura gently smiled. "What about the day after that." Sakura asked.

"No." Hinata said "Practice."

"What about..." Sakura's words were blocked.

"You can ask the whole day but Li won't be available until the play is over. Right Li?" Hinata asked twinkling her eyes at Li.

Li looked at her "Yeah..." he said dubiously.

She grabbed Li's hand and walked out the door.

"Blown off," Sakura thought "Who does she think she is? She doesn't think I'm going to sit back and let her take Li away from me?" She asked herself. What could Sakura do, Hinata was clearly winning.

A week had passed by and it was the day before the play, Li talked to Sakura but whenever he would he left out the part about their relationship. Sakura walked into the Hall where the play was to be held. She sat on one of the chairs in a corner and watched her classmates rehearse. The play wasn't bad at all. If only she stayed in the play, if only she didn't quit. She would be up there instead of Hinata. She would be the one to kiss Li. Sakura thought about it, She and Li grew pretty close, he wouldn't kiss her. She spotted Li talking to other guys. She walked to him.

"Li, I have to talk to you." Sakura said. They walked the door.

"Are you thinking of going on with this kiss?" Sakura asked driven with jealousy.

"O f course." Li said simply

"What, you can't!" Sakura said on the verge of a breakdown.

"Why not Sakura?" Li asked.

Sakura felt warm liquid from her yes; she never thought she would end up crying. "What do you mean why not, isn't it obvious, Li how dense can you be, it's practically written on the walls. I'm in love with you. You've never been kissed, I've never been kissed. I thought we could share our first kiss." Sakura wailed.

"I love you, all I've ever been was afraid, afraid of what you would do, what you would say, seeing you feel the same way..." Sakura stopped talking when she saw the look on Li's face.

"Wait...you do feel the same way right?" she asked urgently.

Li turned his face away from her and made his way to the hall (I know I know its mean). Before he could go in Sakura added. "I see, so this is how it's meant to be Li, you can't pretend, I know you better than anyone else, you felt it too. I saw it in your eyes. One day you're going to regret this; I won't be able to forgive you this time." Li gave her a short glanced then said "It's only a crush Sakura, you'll get over it and everything will go back the way it has always been."

**To be continued**

Authors note: so how'd ya guys like it. Please let me know okay. 0 P.S, I think the next chapter is the last.


	3. chapter 3

Hello, here is the last chapter (Don't know if that's a good thing or bad). It's the longest chapter yet where all the questions are answered. It has tones of fuzziness and mushiness so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, it belongs to clamp.

CHAPTER 3

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, they fluttered. She could feel the sun rays heat her body, she could smell the sweet smell of her Dad's cakes but it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore.

Flash back

"It's only a crush Sakura, you'll get over it and everything will go back the way it has always been."

End of Flash back

She was angry, she felt stupid for even trying. In a way it all came together, it was about time she accepted that they were not meant to be and he might have been right, what if it was nothing more than a crush, she was strong enough, and she would get over him. What if all the times she spent thinking about him were pointless? She tightened her fist and bit her lip; tears freely flowed from her eyes…if it was only a crush, why did it hurt so much. She sat up on her bed and gently rubbed the tears from her cheeks. All of a sudden the door opened, she took a deep breath "Hey, don't you have anything better to do than laze around in your room?" Touya asked playfully as usual.

"Get out." Sakura said calmly her voice rough.

"What's got you so pissed?" he asked concerned.

"Go away Touya!" she said tossing a pillow at him. He managed to dodge it.

Touya sighed "If you want to talk about it…I'm here."

Sakura lay flat on her body "Thanks but I don't think talking about it would make me feel any better."

Touya nodded and slowly shut the door.

As soon as he was gone the tears came flowing back "I hate you Syaoran Li…" she murmured though she knew she didn't mean a word of it.

Meanwhile Elsewhere….

Li grabbed his bag after soccer practice, he looked at his wrist watch when he realized he was late, he made his way to the parking lot when he heard a familiar voice

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to her?" the voice asked in a fuming tone.

Li turned around to find Eroil glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Sakura…what did you say to her, she was sad today and I have a feeling you had everything to do with it."

Li was quiet; he looked to the ground and said "What Sakura and I do is none of your business."

"So you're just going to ignore the whole thing? What are you, afraid?" Eroil asked gutsy.

He was obviously getting on Li's nerves; Li let out a grin "You wouldn't understand…I'm not afraid. It's not like I meant to hurt her."

"Well you could have fooled me."

"I said the things I said to her to save her from even more pain…" he said his tone getting grim.

"That doesn't make sense, Li do you like her or not?"

He placed one of his hands in his pocket. Just by looking at the expression on his face Eroil knew the answer to that question.

"So you do like her, why not tell her?"

"It's better this way."

"This may be your only chance to make up for everything you said, it's your move."

Li looked at Eroil with no emotion. It was hard to tell what he was thinking

The day of the Play finally came, everyone was settled and ready to play there roles, Sakura and Tomoyo were backstage waiting for the audience to get settled. Sakura's couldn't help but look around for his face. She didn't care if he broke her heart, she missed him.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked noticing the distant look in her eyes.

"Of course I am!" Sakura said trying to sound as cheerily as possible whilst she was breaking. She drifted off to space, she kept getting flash backs each more painful than the last.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand; she immediately felt a familiar feeling. She knew it was him, she began to sweat and she could not breathe. He tightened his grip. She turned around and frowned "You have some nerve grabbing my hand knowing I'm mad at you…"

She paused when her vision borrowed his; she could not keep her eyes away from his. She shook her head and dropped her gaze.

"What do you want…can't you take a hint?" she muttered. He did not say anything; instead he pulled her away from the crowd and started walking. His force was so strong that she had no choice but to walk along with him.

"Where are you taking me?" She complained.

He didn't answer; he dragged her all the way to the second floor. They reached the janitors closet, he opened it and forced her in. It was dark and small, the brooms and mops took up most of the room and it had an irritating alkaline smell.

"What's- what the-Li, why did you drag me here, oh wait don't tell me, you want to make it clear that you don't have any feeling for me and my feelings for you are artificial, if you think…" the gap between Sakura's lips was blocked when he suddenly kissed her. He softly pressed his lips on hers, she softly kissed him pack. He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. They slowly parted; she could not see his face for it was too dark to see. She felt his breath tickle her skin, she could just melt.

"What was that for?" she asked still out of breath.

"You didn't like it?" he asked unsure.

"No…I did you just sort of caught me off guard."

He smirked and released her from his arms. Sakura was even more confused "I thought it was just a crush?" she whispered.

He touched her lips with his fingers, his finger tips slipped all the way to her chin; he angled her face and tenderly kissed her. This time he was more patient, the kiss wasn't experimental or playful, to Sakura it was everything she thought it would be.

He stopped and caressed her cheek then let out a laugh that had pain in it "I'm going to miss you." He muttered.

Sakura was confused, what did he mean? "Miss me?" she said.

He walked toward the door to open it. He gently twisted the handle but it did not open. He twisted it again this time with more force but it didn't budge.

"Is it stuck?" Sakura asked trying to get a glimpse.

"I don't think so" he said pulling and twisting it. He pulled it so hard that the door handle came out. "Oh no-"

"What's wrong, were stuck aren't we."

He turned to her and showed her the handle. Sakura's jaw dropped. "What did you do!" she exclaimed.

"Pulled it, it was an accident…"

"Well, try putting it back." Sakura said alarmed.

Li tried forcing it in but it was no use. He kicked the door but it just wouldn't open. "Let's face it…were stuck." He said taking a deep breath.

"The play….your Romeo-without you the play is practically doomed-oh no this is beyond bad-"Sakura's words were cut.

"Will you calm down, there is an under study for my role okay."

Sakura leaned against the wall "It's all my fault…I should have never told you. We should have been friends, everything was okay, and I just had to spoil it" Sakura moaned.

"It's not…I'm kind of glad you told me."

"You don't mean that, people say strange things when they have nowhere to escape."

"I am sorry that your first kiss had to be next to brooms and mops." He smirked.

Sakura giggled "To think about it, it's kind of romantic in here."

There was an awkward silence between them. Sakura finally broke it "Do you think they'll ever find us?" she asked doubtfully.

"Not as long as the play is downstairs."

She faced him, they were finally alone, she could ask him anything and he won't be able to escape her. She grinned; she couldn't make out the expression on his face but she new she had to cease the moment.

"So…do you want to talk about it?"

Li sighed; he predicted that she would ask her that question. He decided to take the easy way out and play dumb.

"Talk about what."

"You know, first you ignore my feelings for you, then you kiss me on the cheek, then you tell me that my feelings for you aren't true and now…now out of nowhere you kiss me." She said angrily.

"Oh" he said hesitantly.

"So, what are we friends or more?"

"It doesn't matter what we are."

"Yes it does" Sakura replied "You just can't keep avoiding this; one of us is going to get hurt."

Li didn't say anything; he turned his face away from Sakura's.

"I know you hear me, just tell me why you are not at front with your feelings for me."

He was silent, she glared at him, she wished she could see the look on his face, she wished she could see right through him. Seeing he wasn't saying anything she felt hurt again, she sadly sighed "You should have never kissed me." She whispered.

"I thought you wanted me to." He said clearly.

"I did…but did you want to?"

"Of course,"

"Well, maybe it was wrong, if you hadn't kissed me, I don't think I would have been talking to you…I promised myself I wouldn't forgive you for what you said but it's already done and I know I'm vulnerable, I'm the one whose going get hurt in the end "

"I might as well…" he began seriously.

"Might as well what?"

"Tell you the truth…"

"It would be nice for a change." She brushed her hair back and waited for what he would say next.

"It has always felt like I've always been in love with you but never knew it." He began with pain in his every word." When you told me you loved me, I didn't know how to react, it felt as though I had waiting all my life for you say those three words now that they were here…I didn't know what to do with them. I was going to keep it to myself and be on my way in the morning."

Sakura was befuddled, she took a step closer to him "What are you talking about-keep to yourself-morning?

He turned his face aside "I'm leaving, tomorrow morning."

"No, your not." Sakura was shaky and in disbelief.

"Sakura, I am, I might never see you again." He said his tone lowering.

Sakura didn't know how to react, she thought she was going to burst into tears but she somehow managed to hold her strength.

"When did you find out?" she said calmly.

"Three days ago" He said trying to not look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me." Tears filled her eyes.

"I didn't want to see you cry, I couldn't stand the thought of having to leave you."

"What made you think I would cry for you?"

"You did…You said you loved me, I believe every word of it because that's how I feel."

"So how long will you be gone?"

"I'm going to be living in Hong Kong now. Sakura you have to understand that I never meant to hurt you, it just felt right at the time. I thought if you and I didn't get close I wouldn't miss you as much."

Sakura frowned "So you were going to leave forever without telling me?"

"Yeah, I thought saying goodbye would be painful."

Sakura began to cry "How do you think I would have felt to find out you were gone?"

"You were mad at me Sakura."

"So…me being mad doesn't change the way I feel about you."

He moved closer to her and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying I just have something in my eyes." She didn't want him to see how weak she really was.

"Sakura you crybaby, I'm going to miss you." He hugged her tightly squeezing her. "Don't cry I don't want to remember you with tears in your eyes."

"You won't forget me?" Sakura blushed, her tears still flowing freely.

"How could I forget those eyes and that beautiful smile?" He slowly loosened her from his arms and he looked into her eyes "I love you." He said softly while stroking her hair. She wanted to smile, she really did, she had waited for him to say those words but…she couldn't.

Their faces drew closer and they shared another passionate kiss.

Door opens….

"You guys sure picked the wrong time to make out." Tomoyo said. Sakura and Li parted; they were both red; they looked at each other then smiled.

"So is the play still on?" Li asked.

"Yeah…your understudy is playing the role, were you guys here all along?" she asked mad.

"Uh, yeah we got stuck." Sakura replied.

Tomoyo took a deep breathe "How did you get here in the first place."

"I'll tell you later." Sakura said looking at Li who was blushing.

"Hey, were you crying…what's wrong."

"Tomoyo, I'll explain everything later."

After the play the students crowded outside the school the stars shone brightly and the moon was full, Li noticed Sakura walking to the parking lot, he ran after her.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

She turned around and smiled "Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"Home, if you haven't noticed it's late and my Dad is here."

He looked at her with awe "Will I ever see you again."

"Oh course." She winked.

He smirked as she turned away from him. He watched her get into the car it felt as though he had already lost her. He slowly waved and she waved back.

That night Sakura couldn't get to sleep, she just couldn't get the fact that he was leaving off her mind, after all the confusion everything was clear "I wish…I wish I we had more time. If only you were here, If only I fell in love earlier" She thought. She slowly closed her eyes, she could see his face, and it was everywhere. She could see them together the way it should be; slowly she began to drift into a deep slumber.

"Sakura…Sakura" Li whispered knocking on her window. "Sakura…Kinomoto wake up!" he knocked.

"I almost forgot what a heavy sleeper she is." He thought. "Sakura….-hey wake up!" he whispered trying his best not to wake anyone from the Kinomoto residence

Sakura's eyelids were heavy, she kept hearing an annoying knocking sound but she choose to ignore it. The more she ignored it the louder it got. She gradually opened her eyes and yawned.

"What the-"she turned to her window and saw him. A smile appeared on her face. She got out of bed and opened the window.

"Li, what are doing here?" she asked happily.

"I couldn't sleep; I just can't stop thinking of you." He said.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, around 2. Let's go up to the roof" he grinned.

Sakura nodded "Wait, I have to get my slippers."

Li bend over and quickly kissed her "I'll meet you up!"

Sakura got on her white soft bunny slippers and climbed out her window unto the roof. She immediately spotted him, he sat quietly, his chestnut hair blew in the breeze and his eyes glowed, his vision finally caught hers. He embraced her "Are you just going stand there…" he asked.

Sakura looked down to the ground "I've never been up here before." She admitted.

"Don't tell me you're afraid" he sneered.

"Course not." She crawled next to him. There was silence between them, Sakura looked at him as he gazed at a far distance, she couldn't believe it took her so long to notice how handsome he was, and every feature on his face lay perfectly in its place. His eyes were astonishing, she could just get lost in them. He looked at her.

"Will you be there when I leave?" he asked.

Sakura smiled "Of course."

"I'm leaving at eight."

"Is Hong Kong great?" she shivered.

He took off his coat and gently wrapped it around her shoulders, she beamed.

"Yes, I almost forgot how good it was, every time I think of how it's like to be there, I see my mother by the oven baking, my sisters would complain about who does what." His eyes lightened.

"You miss them don't you?" she asked.

He nodded "But then here there is you Sakura if there is any reason why I should stay here it's you."

"I always forget that you have a life back in China, people who love you. Call me selfish but I want you to myself but I guess I have to let you go."

He gently touched her hand and looked into her eyes "We'll meet again I just know it." He said.

"Promise" She asked doubtfully.

He hugged her and played with her hair. "Promise" He muttered.

She rested her head in his chest "What if we meet 80 years from now? I could just see us …"

_(Sakura's imagination)_

_Sakura: Li it's me (cough cough)_

_Li: Huh_

_Sakura: It's me Sakura remember…_

_Li: Huh_

_1 hour later_

_Sakura: Li it's me_

_Li: Huh, who_

Sakura shook the thought "Why can't you just stay, go to China later, everyone there can wait…I can't. I don't understand, you probably just want to leave me!" She said in snobbish tone.

"You know that isn't true, Sakura, just promise me, you won't cry." Li said.

Tears began to flow from her eyes. He caught her lips and softly kissed her. He stopped and smirked "Your such a cry baby." He teased.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Sakura said angrily.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not mad…why do you assume I'm mad…I'm just frustrated." She said steadily standing up. She took a short step and slipped on one of the tiles.

"Hoe!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Li immediately grabbed her hand.

"Sakura hold on!" he yelled pulling her up. She managed to regain her balance.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"U-hu! That was close." She said taking a deep breath.

"I think we better get down." He said.

"Great idea,"

Sakura climbed back to her room, Li stood on a branch near her window.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. He winked at her and got down the tree. Sakura closed the window, walked to her bed and sat down. She slowly rested her head on her pillow she could hear his voice- 'you crybaby.' His voice echoed in her head. She was at that moment where she felt like her body would break. From then she didn't get any sleep.

That morning Sakura sat in the living room and stared aimlessly out the window, dark clouds began threaten the sky, Sakura pressed her hands on the window. She was deep in thought; she wasn't supposed to be home…she was supposed to be at the airport. She felt as though she would not be able to handle it. She lazily rested her head on a cushion.

"Sakura, the door, didn't you hear the doorbell ringing?" Touya yelled.

Sakura lay still and ignored him. Touya answered the door.

"Hey, is Sakura here?" Tomoyo asked inviting herself in.

"Yeah, she's in the living room."

Tomoyo made her way to the living room where she found Sakura lying on her back on the couch.

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere right now?" she asked.

"I'm not going." She said.

"Not going? Sakura I bet he is waiting for you right now. You're going to look back to this day and think, what was I thinking."

Sakura sighed "I can't stand the idea of him leaving."

"He loves you, it's the least you could do."

"No…I'm not going, I can't." She moaned.

"Sakura, I wish someone could look at me the way Li did the other day, you only get one chance to say goodbye."

Sakura sat up "One last chance" she murmured.

Tomoyo nodded "Yeah one last chance."

"One last chance!" Sakura yelled getting up.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.

"To the airport, he needs me to be there." She rushed out the house.

"Sakura wait!" Tomoyo yelled running after her.

"What!" Sakura turned around.

"You need a ride, my driver can drive you to the airport!"

"Thanks Tomoyo."

Li looked around for her face but she was no where in sight. "Sakura, where are you?" he muttered. He searched again and thought "She's not showing up." He said depressed. He put his hands in his pocket and heaved a sigh.

"Flight 102 leaves in 10 minutes' the flight announcer announced.

He glanced at his watch.

"Li!" a pitched voice yelled. He slowly turned around and there she was right before him. Her hair was messy and she was in bunny slippers. She wore a short denim skirt and a tight plain white t-shirt.

She breathed deeply and her cheeks were red "I'm sorry I'm late!"

He smirked and slowly walked toward her.

"…and I'm sorry about the way I look." She said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck. "I understand, I'm sorry for what I said last night, if I could take it all back I would. I was being selfish, they are people who love you and need you just as much as I do. I'll let you go for now but when you come back to me I won't let go." She smiled "I'm not crying and I'm not going to, I know you'll come back and I'm going to wait for as long as it takes."

"Sakura-"Li's word were cut.

"I'm not done yet, I love you and I always will."

"I love you too. I won't forget those pretty green eyes" He said. Their faces drew closer and they shared what appeared to be their last kiss.

'Flight 102 will be leaving in five minutes'

Sakura and Li parted. He held her hand tightly, she didn't want to let him no neither did he her. She managed to let to let him go.

She watched him walk away, she felt as though a special part of her was being taken away. Her heart was in her throat and she bit her lip "He'll come back." She said.

Later…

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura opened the front door to her house.

"I'll be." Sakura lied.

They got in and walked into the kitchen, Touya leaned against the fridge with and orange juice cart in his hand. "What's wrong with you?" he asked in a insensitive tone.

"Li left." She said.

He smiled "Finally it's about time."

Sakura gave him a cold look then turned away.

"What's up with all of these mood swings?" he asked clueless.

"She's in love with him." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, well that changes everything." Touya said, though he still hated Li he thought accepting the idea of Sakura being in love with him would make her feel better "Listen Sis; don't let it put you down. There more fish in the sea." He said.

Sakura and Tomoyo shot evil glares at him.

"I'll just shut up!" he said.

Sakura made her way to the window, for some unknown reason she was drawn to it. The rain started pouring and the rain drops slide on the glass, she pressed her fingers on it and leaned her forehead against it. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing; a tear fell from her eye. She closed her eyes then slowly opened them. She kept staring outside, there wasn't much to see, no one was around when suddenly a Taxi stopped in front of her house. Sakura's eyes brightened, she knew who it was. She rushed outside. Though the rain was pouring she didn't care. The taxi door opened and out of it was Li. Sakura ran to him and threw her hands around his neck. He hugged her back; there was barely any space between them. "I couldn't do it…" He said breathing deeply. "I just can't leave you Sakura not now that I love you!' he said.

THE END

So what did you think of the ending? Please R&R.

"


End file.
